


Главный гость

by Marry234328



Series: Отголоски [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, ангст, нецензурная лексика, открытый финал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry234328/pseuds/Marry234328
Summary: И в море незнакомцев он не может найти себя.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Отголоски [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818112
Kudos: 2





	Главный гость

**Author's Note:**

> All Time Low - Life of the Party

— Я не знаю никого из них, — говорит Минхо, такому же незнакомцу, который забрёл на балкон, пока Минхо там отсиживался. — И тебя я тоже не знаю, — затягиваясь сигаретой, в пустоту произносит он. Он вообще не знает, зачем он это сказал. Возможно, просто мысли вслух.

Незнакомец мнётся на пороге, не решаясь зайти ли ему внутрь, как он и планировал или уйти обратно, чтобы не беспокоить этого странного парня. Но видимо приняв внутренний выбор, незнакомец заходит на балкон и садится рядом.

— Меня зовут Джисон, — без задней мысли говорит он. — Будем тогда знакомы.

Минхо ничего не отвечает, даже не смотрит на него. Ему это не интересно. Также как ему и не интересны жизни и судьбы той кучи людей, которые отключились на полу его квартиры, во время вечеринки. Плевать на каждого, также как и им всем плевать на него.  
Каждый день его жизни похож на предыдущий. Он просыпается окруженный незнакомцами, которые не успели уйти ночью и заснули на каждой свободной горизонтальной поверхности, и засыпает с такими же, но отличающимися только лишь лицом. Все одинаковые. Им плевать на других, и заботит лишь свое жалкое существование, которое они пытаются разбавить попойками за чужой счёт и всякой пошлостью вроде «семи минут в раю». Он видит это каждый день и всё больше разочаровывается в людях как в виде.

— Чего тебе здесь надо? — Минхо не нужна компания. Он просто хочет ненавидеть всё и вся, и себя в том числе, в одиночестве. Как он делает это в любой другой день.

— Моя подруга написала мне, и попросила забрать отсюда. Она перебрала и не может уйти сама, — Джисон неловко улыбается. Видимо, ему не особо приятно, что приходится рассказывать некие смущающие подробности жизни своих друзей.

— Ну как видишь, её здесь нет. Проваливай, — выплёвывает Минхо и надеется, что этот придурок наконец поймет, что ему здесь не очень то и рады.

— А ты не знаешь, где она, может быть? — спрашивает он. Уходить он видимо не собирается.

— Я в душе не ебу, про кого ты говоришь.

— Её зовут Ёнсу.

«Парень видимо глухой», — думает Минхо.

— Ты информацию вообще хоть как-то воспринимаешь? — Минхо в бешенстве. — Я тебе сказал, я никого здесь не знаю.

— Может, поможешь мне её найти?

— Да пошёл ты нахер, — Минхо встаёт со своего насиженного места, и, задевая Джисона плечом, быстро выходит с балкона.

В остальной квартире ужасно спёртый воздух, и пахнет в принципе отвратительно. Сам он пахнет явно не лучше, появляется у него в голове. Повсюду разбросаны пустые бутылки и люди, и Минхо, перешагивая через каждое препятствие, идёт в сторону своей спальни. По пути он выкидывает уже давно истлевший окурок в какую-то вазу, в происхождении которой не уверен, и матерится, спотыкаясь о чью-то руку.  
Открыв дверь в спальню, Минхо видит, что его кровать снова занята какими-то людьми, которых он не знает, поэтому просто скинув сильно перепившего парня на пол, он ложится на своё место, не утруждая себя снятием одежды. Парень, скинутый на пол, даже не демонстрирует какого-либо протеста, но Минхо плевать, даже если тот на грани смерти. Он выдёргивает своё одеяло из-под другого парня и просто засыпает.

***

Минхо видит того парня с балкона спустя некоторое время снова. Минхо не знает, прошёл день, неделя или год, и его всё ещё это не беспокоит. Его беспокоит, что этот парень снова на его балконе и снова мешает ему захлёбываться в своей ненависти к себе.

— Ты снова тут, — не утруждая себя приветствием, говорит Джисон.

Минхо молчит. Может, если ему не отвечать он уйдёт.

— Я снова приехал за подругой, — Джисон подсаживается к Минхо, всем своим видом показывая, что он нацелен на разговор.

— Так, может, пойдёшь искать её? — видимо молчать сегодня не получится.

— Я уже нашёл, она сейчас пытается привести себя в порядок в ванной, а я решил пройтись по квартире, вдруг снова увижу тебя, — Джисон улыбается. — И вот он ты, на прежнем месте.

— Зачем ты вообще хотел меня видеть? — Минхо и правда находится сейчас в некоторой степени заинтересованности. Выглядит он не как самый дружелюбный человек на свете, да и то, что он наговорил при их прошлой встрече, не вписывается в общепринятое понятие вежливости.

— Не знаю, просто сразу как зашёл сюда сегодня, вспомнил тебя, и что-то подсказало мне попробовать тебя поискать.

— Ясно, — Минхо потерял интерес к разговору.

— Сегодня здесь была грандиозная попойка, — говорит Джисон. — Столько людей. Ещё даже не все уснули. Там недалеко от входа что-то разбили, поэтому будь аккуратнее, когда будешь уходить, — Джисон указывает пальцем куда-то себе за спину.

— Я не уйду, — Минхо даже не поворачивается в ту сторону, в которую указывает Джисон.

— Ну не останешься же ты здесь и в самом деле? — Джисон смеётся. Он не понимает.

— Я живу здесь, — Минхо просто решает ответить.

— Но в прошлый раз ты сказал, что никого здесь не знаешь, — удивляется Джисон.

— Я и сейчас никого не здесь не знаю.

— А как же я? Ты же знаешь моё имя.

— Возможно.

Джисон угукает и видимо понимает, что его не особо здесь жалуют. Минхо не пытается его переубедить.

Они сидят в тишине ещё несколько минут, пока у Джисона не брякает телефон из-за пришедшего сообщения.

— Мне пора, — говорит он. — Моя подруга уже ждёт меня снаружи.

Минхо ничего не отвечает, пустым взглядом смотря в балконное окно.

— Пока, — произносит Джисон и встаёт, чтобы уйти.

Когда он уже почти выходит за дверь, Минхо проворачивает голову и задаёт вопрос.

— Сколько прошло времени с прошлого раза?

— Три недели, — отвечает Джисон с лёгкой улыбкой и уходит.

Минхо сидит один и когда уже начинает светать, идёт в свою спальню. По пути он видит осколки, о которых говорил Джисон. Та самая ваза, в которую он бросил окурок в их первую встречу. Ну и похер.

  
***

  
Минхо как раз воевал с бутылкой шампанского на кухне, пытаясь её открыть, когда дверь открылась.

— Ты снова за подругой? — Минхо в этот момент пытался выдернуть пробку зубами. Травмоопасно, конечно, но. Он был удивлён, что начал разговор первым, но это случилось бы в любом случае.

— В этот раз за другом, — говорит Джисон и подходит. — Представляешь, как я был удивлён, когда он прислал мне этот адрес.

— Эта бутылка какая-то бракованная. Мне не открыть, — Минхо жалуется. Сегодня он еще не допился до состояния, когда он ненавидит себя, но уже допился до ненависти ко всему, а в частности к этой бутылке, и собственно, поэтому был таким разговорчивым.

— Давай я помогу, — предлагает Джисон и забирает бутылку.

В течение некоторого времени он пробует все способы для открытия. Сначала, он пытается просто выдернуть пальцами, потом трясёт бутылку, чтобы пробку выбило, потом греет горлышко зажигалкой, одолженной у Минхо, потом просто втыкает в пробку вилку и пытается выдернуть. Всё тщетно.

— Она и правда какая-то бракованная, — говорит Джисон, вытирая пот со лба. — Может, выпьешь что-то другое?

— Как вариант, — отвечает Минхо и начинает перебирать пустые бутылки на столе, в надежде найти что-то недопитое. Не находит. — Надо посмотреть в других комнатах, но это потом. — Минхо пьяно и развязно улыбается. — Почему ты не ищешь друга дальше?

— Потому что я помогаю тебе.

— Помощник из тебя, конечно, так себе, — Минхо хлопает его по плечу. — Пойдем, поищем мой алкоголь и твоего друга.

Минхо делает шаг и обо что-то спотыкается. Джисон подхватывает его за руку.

— Похоже, кому-то хватит на сегодня, — смеётся он.

— Не учи меня жизни, — огрызается Минхо и выдёргивает свою руку.

— Я же пошутил.

И Минхо видит, что его слова действительно задели Джисона, но кружок его ненависти к себе открывается на другом уровне опьянения.

— Да срать, идём, — говорит Минхо и сильно толкает кухонную дверь, которая в итоге стукается о стену, по пути снося несколько пустых бутылок с характерным лязгом.

Минхо идёт в гостиную, к журнальному столику, на котором обычно остаётся много чего интересного. Находит чужой косяк и убирает в карман своих спортивок. Забота о будущем уже сегодня. Не глядя, выпивает содержимое оставленных кем-то стаканов. Он не видит, как Джисон морщится на это. Наконец он видит недопитую бутылку без опознавательных знаков и с улыбкой берёт её в руки.

— Наблюдаешь где-то здесь своего товарища? — в нетерпении спрашивает он.

— Нет, пойду, посмотрю в ванной, — отвечает Джисон и уходит.

Через пару минут он возвращается не один, а с парнем на своём плече. Минхо в этот момент сидит на диване и думает скурить косяк сейчас или оставить на утро. Во внутреннем опросе пока что лидирует первый вариант, но…

— Проводить меня не предлагаю, ты сейчас явно не в том состоянии, но спасибо за компанию, — говорит он. — И спасибо, что был таким разговорчивым сегодня.

— Ага, — бормочет Минхо и думает лишь о том, как он скоро, когда сможет встать, пойдёт на своё излюбленное место на балконе и сможет напиться до отключки. — Лёгкой дороги.

— А вот сказка и закончилась, — Джисон смеётся и уходит. — Пока, — кричит он в отдалении.

Минхо его не слышит.

  
***

  
Минхо спит у себя в спальне, на удивление один, когда его будят.  
Это Джисон.

— Какого хера тебе надо, — сонно бурчит он и пытается отвернуться от этого вредителя чужим снам.

— Там кто-то пытался вынести твой телек, я их выгнал и поставил телевизор на место, — сообщает он. Выглядит испуганным, но явно рад, что смог справиться с таким.

— О, так он у меня до сих пор есть? — сквозь сон спрашивает Минхо. — Мне казалось, что его давно спёрли.

— Не знаю как раньше, но теперь точно есть, — Джисон смеётся и Минхо понимает, что поспать ему сегодня уже не дадут.

— Когда мы виделись в последний раз? — спрашивает Минхо, садясь на кровати и прикуривая сигарету.

— На прошлой неделе, — отвечает Джисон и садится по-турецки около кровати.

— Не так давно, — говорит Минхо. — Что привело тебя сюда сегодня?

— Ты.

Минхо смотрит на него впервые трезвым за долгое время взглядом и видит то, насколько Джисон смущён своим ответом. Его щёки покраснели, и он старается не смотреть на Минхо.

Минхо ничего не отвечает. Он не знает, что на это ответить.

— Мне беспокойно за тебя.

— Даже мне не беспокойно за себя, — произносит Минхо и не врёт. Он забил на себя уже давно, и менять это не хочет.

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает Джисон.

— То есть ты беспокоишься за меня и даже не знаешь моего имени? — Минхо качает головой.

— Для беспокойства необязательно знать чьё-то имя, — отвечает Джисон. — Знаешь, я однажды увидел на улице кошку, я не знал её имени, но я начал беспокоиться о ней. Приближалась зима и я понимал, как трудно ей будет пережить её. Несколько дней я проходил мимо с тяжёлым сердцем, и вдруг понял, что я могу помочь ей. Я просто забрал её себе, — Джисон улыбается себе, видимо думая о кошке. — Она уже несколько лет живёт у меня. И я рад, что однажды не прошёл мимо.

— Как её зовут?

— Суни.

— Меня зовут Ли Минхо, — говорит он.

Джисон ничего не отвечает и просто сидит рядом.  
Минхо докуривает сигарету, бросает её в пустую банку из-под пива и встаёт.

— Куда ты? — спрашивает Джисон.

— Найти что-нибудь выпить.

— Но ты же только проснулся, — Джисон удивлён.

— И что? Джисон, если ты беспокоишься за меня, то делай это без моего участия, где-то в своей голове.

— Просто это неожиданно, вот и всё, — Джисон пожимает плечами и встаёт следом. — Угостишь меня чем-нибудь?

Минхо поднимает бровь. Он видит Джисона уже в какой-то там раз, но тот никогда не пил и всегда был трезвым. Неожиданно.

— Если что-то найдём, то, пожалуйста.

Они выходят из спальни, и Минхо действительно видит телевизор на тумбе. Он всё еще не уверен его ли, но пусть стоит.

На кухне находится пиво. Минхо берёт его и предлагает Джисону пойти на балкон, вдали от толпы народа, прожигающих свою жизнь, в квартире человека, которого они не знают.  
Они садятся на свои уже прежние места и Минхо спрашивает.

— Почему ты решил сегодня выпить?

— Сегодня мне не надо никого везти домой, могу делать, что захочу.

— Ты мог так делать всегда, — парирует Минхо.

— Нет, я же взял на себя ответственность за других людей.

Минхо хмыкает и начинает пить.

За пивом идут напитки покрепче, которые он находит во время коротких забегов на кухню, и спустя два часа он ненавидит себя снова. У Джисона же наоборот достаточно приподнятое настроение и состояние, при котором его рот вообще не закрывается.

— Помнишь, ты сказал, что никого не знаешь из присутствующих, — Джисон ждёт, пока Минхо кивнёт. — Но почему они тогда все здесь?

— Потому что ты не одинок, когда рядом толпа людей, — Минхо не знает, зачем он открывается Джисону, но видимо эти слова давно требовали выхода. — Иногда я думаю, как это было, когда в моём доме не шла вечеринка семь дней в неделю, но я понимаю, что не помню.

— И ты не хочешь вспомнить, просто выгнав всех и вздохнуть в тишине? — спрашивает Джисон.

— Нет, потому что тогда я буду один, — Минхо пьёт из своего стакана и начинает ощупывать свои карманы, чтобы найти сигареты.

— Когда я приходил сюда за подругой, ты оба раза сидел здесь в одиночестве и был не очень рад, что я прервал тебя, — подмечает Джисон.

— Мне нужен статичный шум. Люди, — Минхо находит пачку и закуривает.

— Обычно в таком случае просто включают телевизор, — Джисон смеётся.

Минхо смеётся вместе с ним. Искренен ли этот смех?

Они сидят ещё некоторое время, в которое Минхо пытается помолчать, а Джисон пообсуждать какую-нибудь ерунду.  
Минхо пытается отключиться от разговора, но у него не получается, потому что Джисон перескакивает с темы на тему, постоянно его дёргая.

— Расскажи мне о своей кошке, — просит он.

— О, она такая на самом деле замечательная… — начинает Джисон и Минхо снова выпадает из разговора.

Речь Джисона убаюкивает его, и он чувствует, как стакан начинает выскальзывать из его рук, но в итоге не слышит звона разбивающегося стекла, но ощущает чужое прикосновение к своей руке, а после как его поднимают. Джисон забрасывает его руку себе на плечо и начинает вести в спальню. Минхо слишком пьян, чтобы протестовать.

Спальня снова оказывается занята кем-то другим, и Джисон, посадив Минхо на кресло, расталкивает незваных гостей и гонит прочь. После он возвращается обратно к Минхо и взваливает его себе на спину. Задней мыслью Минхо думает, как ему вообще удаётся не то что просто стоять на ногах, но еще и нести его, ведь пили они наравне, а Минхо совершенно себя не ощущает, но ничего не спрашивает.

Джисон кладёт его на кровать и, накрыв одеялом, собирается выйти из спальни.

— Не уходи, — шепчет Минхо. — Останься сегодня со мной, — он чувствует, как почему-то на глаза наворачиваются слёзы и быть одному не хочется совершенно. Он пожалеет, возможно, завтра о своих словах, или через неделю, или когда Джисон придёт снова, но для него важно лишь только то, что происходит сейчас.

Джисон подходит к нему обратно и садится рядом на кровати.

— Ляг, — говорит Минхо. — Я не хочу быть один.

— Хорошо, — произносит Джисон. — Я буду здесь. Спи.

— Я просто не хочу быть один, — снова повторяет Минхо и засыпает под звук чужого дыхания.

Он просто не хочет быть один и завтра тоже.


End file.
